A Journey
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: Gwen and Arthur decide to have another child. Throw in a few crazy aunties and uncles and a future big brother and you get one crazy journey. Rated T for mild language and sexual suggestions. MODERN AU. Arthur/Gwen. Morgana/Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Heyho! You're probably internally yelling at me cause I've not updated Helena in so goddamn long! This was actually going to be a Modern AU chapter of Helena but it got too long :S I wrote the first two chapters of THIS in my notepad when I was bored one night so here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gwen smiled affectionately at her best friend bouncing her daughter on her knee. Morgana had given birth to Molly about six months back and was loving life as a mother. Molly gurgled happily and tugged on Morgana's hair.

"I want another baby." Gwen announced from across the table. Morgana snorted and sipped her coffee.

"I'm pretty sure my dear brother would love to hear that." Morgana chuckled while dusting off Molly's clothes. "Goodness, you're a messy baby."

Gwen scoffed and thought back to the day she told Arthur she was pregnant with Liam. They had only been married for two months when Gwen missed her period and took the test. Arthur was surprised but pleased all the same. Liam was four now and by god, Gwen was pining for another.

"It's been four years. Surely he'd be ready for another one?" Gwen asked, sipping her tea and checking her watch. "Oh! Better go and pick up Liam from the nursery. Got to pop by the supermarket anyway. You're still coming over tomorrow?"

"Naturally. Right, say goodbye to Auntie Gwennie! Say buh-bye, Molly." Morgana cooed as she lifted one of Molly's hands to wave.

"Goodbye, precious." Gwen smiled at her niece and kissed her head.

* * *

"Gwen?" Arthur called out as the door shut. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Claus." Gwen retorted as she pulled off her coat and tugged off a grumpy Liam's jumper.

"You're funny." Arthur smirked while walking up the hall to meet her. "How was nursery, buddy."

Liam did not reply to Arthur but instead scowled at the wall.

"What's up with Mr. Grumpy-Gills?" Arthur laughed.

"Liam is in a bad mood because I did not buy him a magazine." Gwen stage whispered.

"Liam! I bought you one on Monday. You know you only get one a week." Arthur sighed.

"But Dad, it had football stickers!" Liam grumbled.

"Tough luck! Now, go get changed. You're covered in paint!" Gwen sighed while frowning at the paint splodges on his t-shirt. "Another t-shirt ruined."

"But I made a picture of Uncle Merlin!" Liam grinned and held up the painting.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Arthur smiled. "I'll give this to him when I see him later. Now go and get changed. I've already put tea on."

"Oh thank you. One less thing I have to do." Gwen laughed from the coat cupboard.

Liam nodded and ran up the stairs to his room.

Arthur pulled Gwen softly into his arms.

"And how was my gorgeous, sexy wife's day?" Arthur whispered in her ear.

"Oh I don't know about her but I had a great day with Morgana and Molly." Gwen chuckled.

"Hmm... how is my sister and my beautiful niece?" Arthur asked while caressing Gwen's arms.

"Both are brilliant. Morgana's got her figure back already. Skinny bitch." Gwen laughed while bringing her arms around his neck.

"Oh feisty. Well today I spent my day off thinking."

"Oh no! The effort alone shall destroy us all!" Gwen mocked.

"You're on fire today, missy." Arthur laughed. "No, but seriously. I was speaking to Merlin earlier and he can't stop gushing about Molly and it made me think about when Liam was a baby."

"Oh?" Gwen smiled softly.

"Yes and I was thinking, I don't want Liam to be an only child and..." Gwen silenced him with a kiss. Gwen wished on every star that his train of thought was the same as hers.

"And you want to try for another baby?" Gwen whispered against his lips. Arthur nodded softly.

"Me too." Gwen grinned. "I've been thinking about it since Molly was born."

Arthur laughed and spun her around before dipping her in a Tango fashion. "Well when do we start?" Arthur asked with a seductively raised eyebrow.

Gwen burst out laughing and slapped his chest playfully. "Arthur let me up!" Arthur pulled her up but kept her in his arms.

"You know we barely have anytime as it is. Leo is such a light sleeper too. The only time we get a chance is when he stays at my dads and Dad decided to go on holiday. Gwen, we haven't had sex in a month." Arthur finished with a sigh.

"I know. " Gwen frowned. "Well, Dad called me a few days ago and asked if Liam could go up to Newcastle for a week or so. Maybe I can schedule it so he goes to Dads for the October holidays."

"When does the October holiday start?" Arthur asked with an excited smile.

"Friday. I can call Dad tonight and get it organised." Gwen laughed loudly as Arthur nodded his head like an excited child.

* * *

"Granddad is late." Liam frowned while swinging his backpack.

"I know, sweetie-pie. I'll just give him another call..." Gwen sighed before spotting his car. "Oh there he is!"

Thomas Grant appeared from his car and waved happily at Gwen and Liam.

"Hi, darling. How are you?" Thomas asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm great, Dad. Looking forward to some down time."

"I'm sure you are. How's Arthur?" Thomas enquired while ruffling Liam's hair.

"He's doing good. The restaurant is getting really busy." Gwen grinned. "You should come up for the weekend and I can take you."

"Oh sounds good. If last Christmas is anything to go by, Arthur's a great cook. Right then! If we're going to beat the traffic we better get going, hmm, pal."

"Okay, granddad."

"I guess so. Right hunny." Gwen started and kneeled in front of him. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep!"

"You got your colouring book?"

"Yep!"

"Did I pack enough clothes? I better..."

"Mummy you packed tons."

Gwen laughed and kissed his cheek. "I guess I did. And I'm sure your Granddad knows how to work a washing machine."

"I get by don't I?" Thomas laughed.

"You sure do Dad. I love you and thank you!" Gwen smiled and hugged him tightly. "If anything happens you call me."

"Of course."

"And Liam, I love you so much okay?" Gwen kissed his cheek again and fought to keep her tears at bay. "I'll call you every night."

"Okay Mummy. I love you." Liam grinned.

"Bye my beautiful boy."

* * *

"So how's life without the boy?" Merlin asked while getting another beer from the fridge.

"I miss him like crazy actually but I'm enjoying all the time I'm getting with Guinevere." Arthur smirked.

"Ay, I bet." Merlin laughed. "And how is Gwen? A blubbering mess?"

"Ha. No actually - well she did cry on the phone to him last night. But enough about us, how's things with Molly?"

"Yeah things are good. She's been sleeping straight through to five most nights." Merlin smiled, clearly delighted by the fact.

"It's great isn't it?" Arthur laughed while patting him on the back.

"Well hey! The Mrs. tells me you and Gwen are trying again."

"Yeah we are."

"You want the sleepless nights back man? Are you crazy!"

"Just you wait till Morgana wants another one."

"That won't be for a while, trust me. She condemned my penis to hell after giving birth to Molly."

"Yeah mate they always say that but they secretly want another one. Gwen told me they kind of block out the pain after they give birth."

"Great."

* * *

**AN:** God it looked like so much more in my notepad! Dayum! Merlin ep in an hour! EXCITED. Want to take this time to announce that the first chapter of my Downton Abbey/Merlin crossover is up! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.

**Songs Listened To:**

Starlight - Matt Cardle/ Hopeless Wanderer - Mumford & Sons.

**Hannah.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin. If I owned Merlin then trust me, the Arthur/Gwen would be in abundance. But BBC owns Merlin and it is a prime time Saturday night show... *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gwen lay snuggled up into Arthur's side, drawing lazy circles on his chest. Liam was due back in a day and they had put their time to good use.

"It's lunch time. Maybe we should get up?" Gwen whispered against his side.

"Do we have to? I've not got work and you've not got work. And honestly, I do not have the _energy_ to move." Arthur chuckled and began to caress her back.

"I know what you mean." Gwen laughed. "I haven't been this active since Uni."

"And I believe I had a great part to play in that." Arthur smirked wickedly and Gwen swatted his arm.

"Oh shoosh. Do you think we've done it?" Gwen asked, looking up at Arthur through her lashes. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"God I hope so. I don't think I could have sex with you again. Too much work." Gwen swatted his arm again and laughed loudly.

"Oi you!"

"I hope you are pregnant though. Imagine a little girl with your curly hair." Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Or a boy. But yeah. I'd love a little girl but she'd be blonde and she'd be your double." Gwen replied, beginning her lazy pattern on his chest again.

"Well I guess that is fair since Liam is your double... well... apart from his hair. His hair is straight like mine."

"Hm... but he's got your stubborn personality and the need to get everything he wants."

"You know you love it." Arthur laughed and squeezed her bottom softly. Gwen chuckled.

"Maybe." A mighty yawn overcame her and she sighed. "God I am so tired."

"Maybe we should have a nap then I'll make dinner." Arthur suggested. "Fancy spaghetti?"

"Basic but brilliant. Of course. Sounds brilliant."

"Then it's a date."

...

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Liam yelled as he launched himself out of his grandfather's car.

"Oh Liam! I missed you so much!" Gwen cooed as she hugged him close. "Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah! Granddad let me make cake and, and then we went to watch football and , and we went swimming and, and we drove up into Scotland and, and then Granddad bought me new paints so I could paint and I made this picture." Liam raced through his activities and thrust the picture into Gwen's face.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a busy week." Gwen laughed.

"He slept like a log for most of the week, mind you. He runs around like crazy." Thomas chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I'm in the middle of making tea if you want to stay Thomas?" Arthur asked while hugging Liam.

"Oh no. I better get going. The traffic is ridiculous at this time of night." Thomas replied.

"Well thank you again Dad. You're coming down for my birthday right?" Gwen inquired.

"Of course! I'll speak to you later, daring." Thomas smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thanks Thomas, it's really appreciated." Arthur stepped forward and shook his hand.

"No problem at all Arthur. Goodbye, Liam. Love you."

"Bye Granddad! Love you too!"

...

**2 months later**

"God Gwen! The suspense is killing me!" Morgana whined from outside the toilet.

"Trust me, Morgana. I know! You forced two bottles of water down me and dragged me in here. I get the point." Gwen grumbled from the stall.

"Anyway, what symptoms do you have anyway?" Morgana asked as Gwen walked out the stall holding the stick.

"Missed my period. Felt pretty shitty this morning. Didn't throw up but I felt like I was going to. It feels like the beginning with Liam." Gwen replied and sat the stick down on the sink edge.

"Well you've got to be pregnant then. If it feels like before..."

"Well here's hoping!"

Molly gurgled happily in her pram as Gwen and Morgana stared at the stick.

It took several minutes before any change appeared on the stick.

"What does that mean?" Morgana asked as she grabbed the box.

...

"Dylan, you have a jotter for a reason. I would appreciate it if you did not graffiti the table." Gwen scolded the child.

"Mrs. Pendragon?" Ellie Fay asked shyly. Gwen was in another world entirely since her lunch break with Morgana. "Mrs. Pendragon?"

"Yes, Ellie?" Gwen snapped. "Sorry Ellie. What is it?"

"It's time to pack up." Ellie told her meekly and brushed her long blonde hair into her face.

"Oh sorry! Right kids! Pack up your books. Please hand in your language books so I can mark your work." Gwen called out and began to tidy her small classroom as the children packed their bags.

When the end of day bell rang, Gwen sighed with relief as the last child left the room and she collapsed into her desk chair. The day had been painfully long and she just wanted to go home.

It was a great comfort that Arthur did not work Wednesday evenings and he would be there when she got home. Liam always spent Wednesdays with Uther which usually meant Wednesdays was her cleaning day. She could not conjure the want to do so. She wanted a cup of tea, a bath and her bed.

But she had a lot to do tonight. Many things to mark, clean and tell.

...

"Hey babe."

"Oh!" Gwen jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice as she walked through the door.

"You okay?" Arthur asked as she hung up her coat.

"Yeah just had a long day. Met Morgana lunch."

"Yeah she said. Seemed pretty buzzed on the phone. Did you let her buy more shoes?" Arthur asked with a laugh as she hugged Gwen tightly.

"Haha, no. But I think I know why she's pretty happy." Gwen replied with the faintest signs of a grin playing on her lips.

"What is it?" Arthur prompted.

Gwen looked up at Arthur and grinned fully now. "I'm pregnant."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Seriously?"

Gwen nodded and laughed loudly as Arthur picked her up and spun her around.

"Just think... it was two months ago we were standing in this corridor having the very conversation that got us here." Gwen smiled as he set her down.

"Indeed." Arthur laughed. "Ugh I'm just so happy."

He bent down and kissed her with such passion she staggered back.

"Ay, watch it. I'm fragile." Gwen chuckled.

...

"Liam?"

"Yes, Mummy?"

"Come down for a sec."

Liam ran down the stairs and rushed into the living room to find both of his parents smiling brightly.

"What is it?"

"Liam, you're going to be a big brother."

* * *

**AN:** Now she's pregnant early on for two reasons. 1) I hate suspense about pregnancy especially since I have too much of it going on with Downton and 2) I have the story planned out. It will follow her pregnancy and since I am a high school student with literally no first hand knowledge on pregnancy all of anything said is through research!

Ugh how evil was Uther. Ugh. UGH.

**Songs Listened To:**

****Biology - Girls Aloud (DON'T JUDGE)/ She's Got Me Dancing - Tommy Sparks / I've Got This Friend - The Civil Wars / Dust Bowl Dance - Mumford & Sons / Seven Devils - Florence & the Machine

**Hannah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIS****CLAIMER:** If I owned Merlin then it'd probably go a lot more like Camelot... think about _that_. But I don't own merlin. BBC does. **  
**

* * *

**Gwen is 3 months pregnant**

"Hurry up Arthur! We're gonna be late!" Gwen complained from the front door.

"Coming, love. You know the NHS. They say half nine but they really mean ten o'clock." Arthur insisted while running down the stairs. Liam followed suit, clutching his nursery backpack.

"Mummy, if the baby is a boy can we name it Barney?" Liam asked.

"Like the dinosaur?" Gwen replied, chucking slightly.

"Yeah."

"We'll see, now, chop chop! Where are your shoes?" Gwen smiled and started to look for his shoes by the door. Arthur brushed past her and handed Liam the shoes. "Oh there they are."

"Just need to grab something form the kitchen." Arthur announced and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh for goodness sake Arthur!" Gwen complained.

"Honey, I already told you. They are awful with keeping appointment times." He sighed as he walked back to the front door.

"Perhaps but you know I do not like being late." Gwen exclaimed while ushering Liam out of the door and throwing the keys at Arthur. "Lock up."

"Sure thing."

...

"And that is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Gaius smiled at Gwen and Arthur.

Arthur and Gwen shared a smile. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's shoulder before asking, "And everything looks fine?"

"Everything looks fine." Dr. Gaius agreed and patted her shoulder. "I'll step outside and let you have a moment."

"Thank you, Dr. Gaius." Arthur smiled and kissed Gwen's forehead.

When the door closed, Gwen turned to Arthur and sighed happily. "They he or she is. Our baby."

"I'll never tire of this you know. Hearing the hearteat, seeing the baby." Arthur laughed. "I could do it a million times."

"Jeez can I get through this pregnancy first?" Gwen chuckled.

"Okay." Arthur mocked dissapointemnt.

"I'm so happy right now." Gwen grinned. "I could just freeze this moment."

"I'm sure you'll only feel happier in 6 months." Arthur smiled.

"You're right."

...

"So Gwen is...3 months now?" Merlin asked while pushing Molly on the baby swing.

"Yep. 3 months." Arthur agreed and pushed Liam higher.

"WOOO. I think I can see our house dad!" Liam yelled up in the air.

"Really? Can you see if mum has put dinner on yet?" Arthur asked, laughing.

"No I can't." Liam replied.

"Aw shucks." Arthur frowned jokingly.

"So. 3 months. Is she all..."

"Horny? Not yet. Mostly just vomiting and craving thus far. But I think the emotions are kicking in. She cried at that John Lewis advert last night." Arthur laughed.

"The one with the girl in the past and the guy in the future?" Merlin aksed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Ha why?"

"I don't know actually. She said something about the couple being 'so fucking cute'." Arthur explained and pushed Liam again.

"Haha! Morgana likes that one too. She doesn't cry though."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully and looked at Liam laughing happily on the swing.

"Buddy, we'll drop by Granpa's on the way home and say hi. What do you think?" Arthur asked Liam.

"Woooo." Liam called back and Arthur took that as a yes.

"Well it won't be long until she's jumping your bones." Merlin chuckled as Liam jumped off the swing and ran towards the park gate.

"Fantastic."

...

"OH MY GOD!"

Gwen bolted for the toilet door and Arthur heard wretching from his seat on the couch in the living room. He decided to go to his wife's aid.

"Oh no you don't! NO ONE gets to see me like this." She scolded and slammed the door shut until she was done.

"Oh gwen I just want to make sure you're..."

"Nope."

"But..."

"NOPE."

"You're far too stubborn you know that?"

"Oh shut..." Gwen was cut off by another wretch. A few minutes passed and the door finally swung open to reveal Gwen sitting bedraggled on the floor.

"Mummy I made you...Mummy what's wrong?" Liam halted at the sight of his mother curled up around the toilet. Arthur picked up Liam.

"Mummy's feeling a bit ill. How about you go and get your football stickers and I'll help you stick them in?" Arthur asked him. Liam nodded excitedly and Arthur placed him back down on the floor. He ran upstairs to his room quickly.

"You know what Arthur?" Gwen announced from the floor and Arthur spun around to listen to her.

"I hate your penis." She finished and swung the door shut again. Arthur chuckled to himself and walked back to the living room.

...

"Alright see you tomorrow Leon." Arthur waved goodbye to his sous-chef and started to clean up in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Gwen smiled from the doors leading the kitchen to the main restauraunt floor.

"Hey, love. How was your dinner?"

"Delicious. But I'm so much more interested in the chef. I heard he's super hot." Gwen's voice dropped to a seductive tone and she started to advance towards him.

"Guinevere. I do believe you are feeling rather...frisky." Arthur falters as she kisses his neck softly.

"Maybe." Gwen smiled and continued to feather small kisses down his neck. "Maybe not."

Arthur groaned throatily. "We are in the middle of my kitchen Guinevere. There are no words to describe how much of a health and safety issue _that_ would be."

"Oh you're no fun."

"Well wait till we get home. It's Wednesday and dad's got Liam."

"Perfect." The promise in her voice was enough to make Arthur cave right their and then.

...

"Hey Dad. Thanks again." Arthur smiled as Liam ran at him and hugged him.

"You know I love having him Arthur. Anytime. How's Gwen?" Uther laughed recalling the previous night when Gwen yelled at Arthur on the phone. "She seemed very angry at you."

"Oh you know. Hormones." The blush that covered Arthur's face was unmissable as he stuttered, "We made up."

Uther guffawed loudly.

"She's three months along right?"

"Yeah."

"By far the best month."

"Aw dad! Too much information."

...

"Oh god! What are you doing here?" Arthur asked sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen.

"Picking up the dress I so very genoursly loaned your wife, bro." Morgana replied, laughing.

"Yes Arthur. She's a star. Thanks, Morgs. Everyone loved the dress. Last time I'll be able to wear anything like that for another year at least. " Gwen frowned and walked over to stand beside Arthur.

"You mean that black dress you wore last night was Morgana's?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and what of it?" Morgana quesntioned with a smirk.

Both Arthur and Gwen's faces cracked into wide grins.

"Oh! Oh ...ew...you did not have sex while wearing my dress. Please Gwen. Please tell me you did not."

"Oh god no. I took it off first." Arthur replied, deadly serious.

"Arthur! We've terrorised her enough." Gwen swatted his arm, laughing.

"Ugh." Morgana moaned and leaned against the wall.

At this gesture Arthur and Gwen smirked in unison and Gwen giggled slightly. Morgana looked at them questioningly. Both sets of eyes landed on the wall and Morgana blanched.

"You had sex against this wall didn't you?"

Gwen burst out laughing and dropped her head to his chest and nodded barely.

"I'm leaving." Morgana cringed.

...

**AN: **Ta-da. Can't say I exactly love this chapter but it'll do. This is how it will go. Each chapter will focus on a month in her pregnancy so yes you should expect at LEAST 9 chapters but I hope to add a few more on the end... maybe even through a few in the middle with some of Arthur and Gwen's backstory like uni and Merlin/Morgana's backstory too :D

I fear that I wrote this in silence so I cannot supply you with music but I can suggest some music if you like? Obsessed with Ho Hey by The Lumineers right now after seeing them live last week! On top of that... hmm... Follow by the Crystal Fighters :D Please review! It's ever so appreciated.

**Hannah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I LIKE LANCELOT OKAY BUT I HAD TO MAKE HIM... SOMEWHAT IRRITATING IN THIS STORY. SORRY! And I don't own Merlin cause if I did it wouldn't be on at effing 8pm and it would not be ending mm'kay!

* * *

**Gwen is 4 months pregnant**

Gwen sneered at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on her work clothes. Her bump was starting to form now and the usual feelings of "I'm getting fat" were starting to set in. Arthur was seated on the bed tying up his shoelaces. Gwen groaned as she struggled with her skirt zip and Arthur looked up curiously.

She felt much more balanced compared to the emotional rollercoaster that was her third month. She occasionally felt poorly in the morning and sometimes her desire got the best of her. This usually ended up in heated exchanges in odd places like the staff room of Arthur's restaurant or a baby changing facility in the shopping centre.

"I'm fat." Gwen stated before finally pulling the zip up. Arthur sighed and got up to walk over to her.

"No you are not. You're pregnant and this is supposed to happen." Arthur tells her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Gwen smiles in return before pushing him away slightly and fastening the buttons of her blouse.

"Thank you." She replies and walks over to her dressing table. "And remember school finishes at twelve today so pick me up at half past. We'll pick Liam up from nursery and then go out for lunch."

"Sounds good." Arthur agreed and kissed her fleetingly on the head. "Got to go to work. Love you."

"Love you too!"

...

"Right pack-up and get your bags so we can go down to the assembly." Gwen ordered the class and they obliged as the Christmas assembly was the highlight of the term.

Gwen gritted her teeth as she heard Dylan Banks tease Ellie Fay yet again. Gwen knew it was a mild crush that Dylan didn't know how to handle but that didn't mean she enjoyed listening to his taunts.

"Dylan, I believe I asked you to pack-up." Gwen repeated herself. "If you would please leave Ellie alone and so as you're told or I'll take it as a sign you'd rather sit in Mr Lac's office and do a punishment exercise.

"Sorry Mrs. Pendragon." Dylan muttered and walked back to his desk. Ellie smiled thankfully at Gwen.

Gwen had always pretended she enjoyed the Christmas assembly. The same carols were sung, the same stories were told and the same passages of the Bible were read. She also had to pretend she could tolerate the headteacher Lance Lac.

The thing with Lance was simple. He had always been a little too friendly and Gwen did not like it. He also told awful jokes and the school Christmas night outs consisted of forced laughter from the faculty.

"Alright one more sing and then you're free!" Miss Nemeth - the music teacher - grinned at the children before starting to play the introduction of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

The children sang merrily with the song additions of "LIKE A LIGHTBULB!" and "LIKE MONOPOLY!" Finally the end-of-term bell rang and Gwen sighed in relief. She escorted her class down the stairs and grinned as the last child ran across the tarmac.

She was free.

...

"Liam please sit down and finish your hamburger." Arthur scolded him as he bounced around on the restaurant couches.

"But Daaaad, there are colouring sheets over in the corner."

"Liam Uther Thomas Pendragon you will do as your father says or there will be no desert!" Gwen's voice was deadly serious and Liam flopped down onto the seat in defeat.

"Mummmmmy. If the baby is a boy can we name him Phineas?"

"Like the cartoon?" Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah! And we can buy him a platypus and name it Perry!" Liam grinned and popped the last of his burger into his mouth.

Arthur smiled and pushed his plate towards Gwen. There was a small portion of his fries left and Gwen grinned.

"Oh yummy!" Gwen kissed him on the lips briefly before tucking in. "What time is it?"

"Around two o'clock, why?" Arthur replied and wiped Liam's mouth with a napkin.

"Well you guys take the car home. I'm meeting Elena to do some shopping." Gwen chewed the last two fries and swallowed before standing up and grabbing her handbag.

"Ohh, is it shopping of the Christmas variety?" Arthur smirked.

"Perhaps." Gwen chuckled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly and she kissed Liam on the forehead.

"Be careful!" Arthur called out after her.

...

"Do you know what Elyan wants for Christmas? I'm thinking of just getting him a clothes voucher. He's so difficult." Gwen sighed as she walked through the department store. Elena laughed once and walked in and amongst the clothes racks.

"He said something about needing a new drill." Elena recalled and picked up a jumper from the rack.

"Of course he did. Didn't he buy one last year?" Gwen frowned.

"Buggered it up by building all the Ikea flat pack furniture we bought for the house. It's essentially my fault."

"B&Q voucher it is then." Gwen decided and walked over to the maternity section.

"Jeez Gwen, you're only 4 months. You're barely showing." Elena laughed and followed her.

"Yeah but I'm just seeing what they have."

"Elyan told me you're finding out the sex in two weeks. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am. Nervous too though." Gwen replied honestly and picked up a leggings dress that she's consider wearing. "Liam's got plenty of boy names picked out though."

"Oh really?" Elena laughed.

"Yes! The most recent is Phineas."

"Like that cartoon he always watches when he's over?"

"Yep. The very same."

...

**AN: **Short and sweet but I felt an obligation to update. Clearing things up! B&Q for those who do not know is a DIY shop in the UK. Ikea is obviously Ikea. We all know Ikea! And if you have never sang "LIKE A LIGHTBULB!" in the middle of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer then look at your life. Look at your choices!

**Songs Listened To:**

From This Valley - The Civil Wars / Love Lost - The Temper Trap / The Power Of Love - Gabrielle Aplin

**Hannah.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, if I owned Merlin that episode would of least ended with a reconciliation kiss ffs.

**AN:** Okay so no one noticed my humongous error and since no one did I won't tell you what it was. You guys can figure it out! Small filler chapter like I promised with Arthur/Gwen backstory. Stronger language cause the young chil'uns can be so cussy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Set during Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana's time in University._

* * *

"C'mon girly! Half price on drinks at the Student Union tonight. Do not make me go alone." Morgana whined in Gwen's ear for the billionth time.

Gwen chuckled and placed her ring-binder down on the makeshift Halls of Residence coffee table. It was really a stack of books covered in wood that had been Morgana's smart idea.

Just as Gwen was about to turn and tell her to get lost, Sophia walked in laughing loudly.

"Oops sorry girls. You guys going out tonight. I heard some shitty band is playing the Union tonight. Could be a laugh." Sophia grinned, flopping down on the battered settee.

Morgana turned to Gwen. "See?"

Gwen frowned and looked at both girls before sighing and throwing her hands up.

"Fine!"

...

"Arthur I can honestly not be fucked with this." Merlin grumbled as he was dragged into the crowded Union.

"It's gonna be hilarious. You know Percival can't sing for shit." Arthur insisted.

"Is it really nice to be taking the piss out of your friend."

"Merlin, he know's he can't sing and he knows he's gonna suck. Leon made him do it." Arthur replied, finding an empty table.

"I see. How much is he getting?"

"£30. It'll pay for his books."

"Ha! Aw fuck!" Merlin groaned.

"What?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"There's Morgana. Aw shit she's brought her friends."

"Morgana as in my sister? Wait. You like my sister?" Arthur asked, a smirk playing at his lips. He looked over to find his sister standing at the bar. Morgana smiled and waved. A pleasing looking fair-haired girl stood beside her talking animatedly.

...

"Well fucking finally." Morgana chuckled as Gwen appeared beside her. "Holy crap Gwen you look hot."

"Morgana remind me to never borrow your dresses again okay?" Gwen frowned, tugging it down again.

"Why? You look amazing. You rock it better than I ever did. What will my pretty cupcake be drinking tonight?"

Gwen looked around the room, considering her choices. "Rum and coke."

"Oooh she's on the spirits tonight. Let's see if we get another reenactment of last year's Halloween party." Morgana grinned. "'You know I really love you Morgana. You're a bitch but you're my bitch.'"

Gwen guffaws at Morgana's impression of her drunk. "Here's hoping that doesn't happen cause I have a lecture tomorrow."

"Don't we all." Morgana laughed and handed her the drink.

...

"Whoa who's that?" Arthur sat back in his seat and craned his head to get a better look.

"Oh, yeah. That's Gwen." Merlin replied, more concentrated on Morgana.

"How do you know _her_?" Arthur asked, not intending to sound as jealous as he did.

"She's doing Primary Education. Their lecture's are next door. You're telling me you don't even know your sister's best friend." He replied, not hearing the tone of Arthur's voice. "That's pretty poor Arthur."

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin who was still engrossed in Morgana's presence. "I don't keep tabs on all her friends cause she as a lot!" His worries that Merlin may like the gorgeous stranger Gwen dissolved immediately. He was still looking At Morgana.

"Oh for goodness sake Merlin go and talk to her." Arthur grumbled.

"What? No! Oh my god no! She'd laugh me out of here and I can tell you really want to hit me for liking her." Merlin snorted.

"She's looked over like 10 times in the past 2 minutes okay. Me being a possessive big brother isn't going to stop her. She has no control."

"Alright. I'll speak to her if you speak to Gwen." Merlin decided, looking at Arthur.

"Whoa wait! Who said I wanted to talk to Gwen?" Arthur replied, throwing his hands up defensively.

"Oh please, It's all over your face."

...

"Morgana what do you keep looking at?" Sophia enquired as Morgana's attention got diverted again.

"Nothing." She replied instantaneously.

"You keep looking over there." Gwen looked in Morgana's direction of attention and found what she was staring at. "Merlin!"

"You know him?" Morgana asked, shocked.

"He does Engineering next door to me! You like Merlin!" Gwen grinned.

"No I don't." Morgana defended herself.

"I could talk to him for you. And it looks like he's interested, he just looked over." Gwen laughed as Morgana's eyes snapped up.

"He did?" She asked, excited.

"Yes he did." Gwen laughed and looked back over to his table. There had been a shift in the crowd and suddenly she could see the table and found he wasn't sitting there alone.

"Holy fucking shit." Gwen stated loudly. Morgana's head spun quickly to look at Gwen, her eyebrows raised.

"I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Morgana chuckled. "What is it?"

"Who's that guy sitting next to Merlin?" Gwen whispered to the girls.

"That's my brother, Arthur." Morgana replied breezily. "Why?" A smirk was plastered on her face. "Do you like him?"

"No!" Gwen denied too quickly. "Why have I never met him before?"

"Hmph, he doesn't really like to hang around with me and my friends. Thinks I cramp his style."

"Still, she should know him. Every single girl in English talks about him." Sophia frowned, confused.

"Wait is he in your class?" Gwen asked. Both Morgana and Sophia burst out laughing

"Ha no! Pendragon doing English? He does Hospitality Management." Sophia replied and downed the rest of her drink. "But he does catch the eye of any girl with a right working brain and a functioning pair of ovaries."

Morgana nearly spat her drink out. "Gross Soph, that's my brother."

"Ay! It's not me who wants to climb him like a tree okay! Keep an eye on cupcake over there." Sophia snorted. Gwen scowled at Sophia and turned to look back over at the table. Arthur happened to be looking at the same time and their eyes met.

Morgana and Merlin looked at their friends who were completely absorbed in each other.

"Gwen's pulled." Sophia guffawed.

...

**AN: **Tiny and sweet again but I had a lot of fun writing this cause I love writing the first meetings of individuals.

Brilliant episode tonight! Was on edge all night. Just when Gwen was fighting back and I was like, "STAP IT GWEN WHY YOU SAY THOSE THINGS."

A round of applause for Dolma guys. Can Merlin remain Dolma forever okay okay OKAY.

**Songs Listened To:**

Magic by B.o.B ft Rivers Cuomo / How We Do (Party) by Rita Ora (idk party jams)

**Hannah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Merlin cause if I did you would of got to see the picnic AAANDD you would of gotten to see why the curtains were closed. _That's all_.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The hospital was annoyingly busy. Gwen grumbled as she pushed her way through the people in the waiting room and she finally reached the counter. She put the crowds down to people getting checked before they closed for Christmas.

"Guinevere Pendragon." She scowled at the reception woman. The woman smiled as she noticed Gwen's now prominent bump.

"Just take a seat Mrs. Pendragon. Dr. Gaius will be out soon." The woman replied nicely and Gwen nodded once.

Just as she sat down, Arthur rushed in.

"Sorry, honey. The car park was ridiculous and I couldn't find change for the machine and..."

"Arthur, I don't care." Gwen sighed, putting her hand up to stop him. Arthur snorted and sat down beside her.

"What's so funny?" Gwen snapped as Arthur took her hand.

"Nothing." He schooled his features and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

Despite Gwen's crankiness, she enjoyed the gesture and closed her eyes.

"Mrs Pendragon?" A sweet voice asked. Gwen's eyes opened and found a nurse standing in front of her. A pretty, fresh-faced thing with "F. Lac, Staff Nurse." on her badge.

"Lac?" Gwen noticed while standing up, "Do you know Lance?"

"Oh yes Lance is my cousin. How do you know him?" She replied, curious and led her through to the examination room.

"I'm a teacher at the school." Gwen explained and smiled softly.

"Ah I see. Now Mrs Pendragon..." The sweet girl began.

"Oh please call me Gwen." Gwen dismissed the formality.

"Ah, in that case call me Freya! Well, Gwen, could you please lie here and I'll fetch Dr. Gaius. Mr Pendragon you can sit here." Freya indicated a seat beside the bed.

Both Arthur and Gwen did as they were instructed and Freya left the room.

"She's sweet." Gwen noted, turning on her side to face Arthur.

"Yeah." Arthur remarked, absent-mindedly. "She's related to Lance then."

"Significantly nicer may I add." Gwen laughed. "God I don't know why I put up with him."

"Maybe when you go on your maternity leave you can look for another job?" Arthur suggested, caressing her bump.

"Maybe." Gwen smiled.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Pendragon. Good to see you again!" Dr. Gaius announced, walking into the room. Gwen turned onto her back again and smiled at the old man.

"Now I'm sure you both know it's possible to find out the gender today, right?"

Both Gwen and Arthur nodded eagerly.

"And you'd like to know?" Dr. Gaius asked.

"Yes." Gwen replied instantly. Dr. Gaius laughed and walked over to the ultrasound machine.

"Right well let's get started."

...

"It gives me great pleasure to tell you that you are expecting a baby girl." Dr. Gaius concludes the scan.

Gwen gasps and tears of happiness start to fall. Arthur grinned and kissed Gwen's forehead, his own eyes getting watery.

"A baby girl." Gwen whispered to herself.

...

"Oh my god Molly why do you fidget so much!" Morgana whined, trying to dress her after a nappy change. Merlin walked into the kitchen and snorted.

"She always sits still with me." Merlin added.

"_She always sits still with me_!" Morgana mimicked. "Why are you such a Daddy's girl anyway?"

"Because I'm amazing." Merlin laughed and bent down to kiss Morgana deeply. The doorbell rang through their embrace.

"Whoever it is, I'll shoot them." Merlin whispered against her lips. Morgana chuckled and went back to dressing Molly.

Merlin reached the door and with mild irritation, opened it wide.

"Damnit Morgana, I can't shoot a pregnant woman!" Merlin called through as he found Gwen, Arthur and Liam on their doorstep.

"Damn your morals, Emrys." She called back.

"I beg your pardon?" Gwen asked, with amused shock.

"Oh nothing. Come on in." Merlin laughed and ushered the small family through the door. "How was the scan?"

"That's why we're here! Where is Morgs?" Arthur replied with a chipper attitude.

"Jeez who kidnapped Arthur and replaced him with joyful?" Merlin smirked, leading them through to the kitchen.

"Greetings, peasants." Morgana smiled at the bunch.

"You've got to stop watching all those medieval TV shows, Morgs." Arthur snorted.

Morgana stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Morgana directed her question to Liam. She got up and placed Molly in her crib with a soft kiss on the head.

"I'm good, Auntie Morgana. How are you?" Liam replied, accepting Morgana's hug.

"I'm great, darling." She smiled. "Right what's your news? Oh.. wait you had the scan!"

"Yes we did. " Gwen grinned.

"Right out with it!" Merlin insisted.

"You're going to have a..." Gwen began and looked at Arthur and Liam with a great deal of wicked amusement.

"Oh come on!" Morgana groaned.

"Niece!" Gwen finished with a bright smile.

"A NIECE!" Morgana and Merlin echoed and went to hug them all.

"I'm going to have a little sister." Liam beamed.

"Yes you are you're going to be the best big brother ever!" Merlin grinned.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Morgana hugged Gwen tightly. "You always wanted a little girl."

"I know. I'm delighted."

"And you brother, well, congratulations to you as well." Morgana laughed and hugged him tightly as well.

"Thanks, sis."

Merlin does his round as Morgana sweeps Liam into a giant bear hug.

"Congrats, Gwen." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "She's going to be gorgeous. Just like Liam."

"She has a magnificent gene pool does she not?" Gwen replied, laughing gently. "Thanks Merlin."

"And congrats bud." Merlin hugged Arthur and for once Arthur didn't push him off.

"Thanks Merlin."

"I say this calls for a celebration dinner!" Morgana announced, holding Liam on her hip.

"Hear, hear!" Gwen replied.

...

Gwen always saved Liam's shopping till last. She wasn't sure why she did this but it seemed easier. Usually she did it on her own but this year, she dragged out Arthur to help her.

"Does he really need another train set?" Arthur groaned as he picked the box up from the counter.

"Yes he does now stop moaning." Gwen laughed and headed out of the shop. "Go drop it off in the car and I'll meet you outside BHS."

"Fine." He replied through gritted teeth.

"What happened to the strong man I married?" Gwen called out after him. He turned around.

"He became a chef." He replied, turned back and walked in the direction of the car.

"Gwen?" A voice asked behind her. She spun around.

"Sophia!" She smiled and accepted the girl's hug. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Since graduation." Sophia smiled softly. "So how are you?"

"I'm great thanks! Yourself?" She asked, pushing her handbag further over her shoulder.

"I'm good! You're pregnant!" Sophia beamed.

"Yeah, haha." Gwen laughed.

"Are you still with Arthur?" Sophia asked curiously. Gwen blinked in shock. Surely she would know...

"Um yeah. Married for 5 years now. We have a son, Liam. He's four." Gwen replied, still shocked she didn't know.

"Wow! That's great. I'm really happy for you!" Sophia smiled and checked her watch. "I've got to go, sorry but it was great seeing you again!"

"You too, Sophia." Gwen waved goodbye and watched her go, puzzled.

"What happened to waiting outside BHS?" Arthur interrupted her daze.

"Oh sorry, I bumped into Sophia actually." Gwen replied, accepting his hand as they started their walk.

"Sophia Forest?" Arthur asked, surprised. "Last thing I heard she packed up and moved to Cornwall. Guess she's back."

"Guess so." Gwen mused.

...

"DAMNIT." Gwen threw the dress down with a strop.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, walking to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went.

"The dress I want to wear for Christmas dinner won't fit." She replied, her voice quaking with her emotion.

"Darling, you bought that before you were pregnant, of course it won't fit." Arthur reminded her as carefully as he could.

"I know!" She relented. " I just, I have no clothes!"

"Well that's a lie." He commented as he looked at the array of dresses on the floor.

She chucked her dress at him. "You know what I mean!"

She stood simply in her bra and pants, her bump protruding sweetly. He walked over to her and pulled her close against himself. He placed a kiss on her neck and whispered.

"Well we'll just have to buy you a new Christmas dress." He kissed the other side of her neck this time and feathered them up until he kissed the tip of her nose. "It's not a big deal."

Gwen's was too distracted and did not even hear what he said. She still replied with a breathy, "Uh huh." and attacked his lips with a passionate kiss.

"Whoa." His balance wobbled slightly and he collapsed on the bed, Gwen positioned over him. Gwen burst out laughing and kissed down his chest.

"I really love Wednesdays." Arthur stated as she sat up to kiss her collarbone.

"And why is that?" She asked breathily in his ear, kissing it softly.

"I get you all to myself." He replied with a wicked smile before claiming her lips again.

...

**AN: **Clear a few things up quickly! BHS is a British clothes/furniture shop. Not insanely popular in anyway. Stands for British Home Stores. Pants is the British slang for knickers so you know. Incase you wondered. Staff Nurse is a nurse with a diploma and/or degree. You can get higher, for example, a Charge nurse. They are in charge of the ward/unit.

On a personal note! How did we like tonight's ep? I thought it was alright actually. Not painfully awful but not insanely awesome.

**REVIEW REPLY**

**sword (Guest):** Aha! You caught me. Well based on the season they won the NTA for then yes, Downton deserved it. But if we're looking at the one's coming in January, Merlin! Also, I wasn't watching either show back in January. I still had Chuck!

If you ask me a question in a review and you are a guest then I will reply to you on a chapter. However if you ask me and you have an account, I will respond through PM.

As always your reviews mean the world! Also, does anyone ever actually listen to the music I add?

**Songs Listened To:**

Silver Lining - Hurts / Love Lost - The Temper Trap / Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men

**Hannah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Merlin and somethings tells me you know that... right?

**AN: ** I picture Gwen's hair as being Angel's current length rn. So if you need a hair picture, picture Angel's current hair. Boom. Done. This applies to the present chapters. In this.. picture.. s2 length?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Set during Gwen, Arthur, Merlin & Morgana's university days._

* * *

Gwen plonked her books down on the desk and sighed loudly. Loudly enough for her classmate Sefa MacLeod to turn curiously.

"Alright Gwen?" She asked, pushing her own books to the side.

"Oh hey Sefa. Yeah I'm fine. Just...hungover that's all." Gwen replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You went to see that crappy band didn't you?" Sefa laughed, and turned to face her.

"Yeah. And I stayed for the karaoke after." Gwen chuckled and rubbed her forehead. "And I snogged my best friend's brother. Eventful night."

Sefa coughed in shock and blinked rapidly, "You snogged Arthur?"

Gwen nodded guiltily and sighed in relief when Professor Annis walked in. "Oh no more talking, lesson's started."

"You're not getting out of this that easily!" Sefa whispered as Annis clapped her hands for attention.

...

"Were you drunk at the time?" Sefa asked as they filed out of the lecture theatre.

"Yeah but not to the point I didn't know what I was doing. I just - god it sounds so cheesy but I couldn't help myself." Gwen whined, hitting her head. Sefa laughed loudly but both girls stopped abruptly as they found Merlin wasn't alone waiting for them. Arthur sat on one of the couches chatting idly to Merlin.

"Ah shit." Gwen whispered. "Maybe I can camp in the theatre. Annis won't mind..."

"You said you wanted to clear the air. There's no time like the present! Hey Merlin!" Sefa called out to Merlin and he stood up.

"Hey Sefa." Merlin grinned. "Where's Gwe..."

Merlin found her trying to mix in with the rest of the crowd.

"I can see you, Gwen. You're not a master of disguise." Merlin smirked as Gwen turned and scowled.

Arthur perked up at her name and looked around Merlin to find her standing, balancing her books on her arm. The wind from outside blew in through the automatic doors and he was momentarily speechless as the breeze caught her hair.

_God she is gorgeous._ He thought to himself.

Merlin smirked at Gwen's flustered expression and coughed once. "Sefa, would you like to accompany me to Starbucks."

"Why yes, sir. That sounds fantastic." Sefa winked at Gwen and the walked away, chuckling childishly.

Gwen stared at Arthur, puzzled at what to say. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, his voice hoarse. "Merlin suggested I come by and then we were going to go for lunch but em, well he tricked me."

"Merlin's dead." Gwen replied instantaneously and Arthur laughed.

"Yep." He replied, standing up.

"Look, Arthur. You may regret kissing me last night but I really don't. I don't know why though. I guess I just really like you." Gwen rambled, breathing heavily when she finished.

"I don't regret it." He told her, smiling softly.

"Oh."

"Look why don't we go and get lunch since Merlin is a traitor." Arthur laughed and reached out his hand. Gwen stared at it for a while before accepting it.

"Oh why not." She smiled brightly.

"That's the kind of attitude I like." Arthur brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and he pretended not to notice her breath hitch.

_I'm in trouble, _Gwen thought to herself.

...

"Guinevere Patricia Grant!" Morgana stormed as Gwen walked through the door.

"Morgana Louise Pendragon!" Gwen mimicked back, laughing.

"Where the fuck were you! You were going to help me decorate the lounge!" Morgana whined, folding her arms.

"I was out." Gwen replied simply and darted past Morgana to go to her room.

"You were 'out.' Be more specific please." Morgana pursued her into the room as Gwen dumped her bag and folders.

"I went out for lunch if you must know." Gwen replied, blinking innocently.

"On your own?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"God enough with the twenty questions alright? I had lunch with Arthur." Gwen gave up, throwing her hands in the air.

"WHAT?" Morgana shouted.

"Oh calm down will you. This is why I didn't tell you I kissed him las..." Gwen tailed off as she saw a stormy look appear on her face.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Morgana screeched.

"Oh what's the big deal!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What if you guys went out and like, you broke up and then I had to choose between you guys I mean..." Morgana flapped.

"But what if it worked out?" Gwen asked, sighing. "Look Morgana I really like him. I promise."

"Double promise?" Morgana's anger was melting away.

"Triple promise." Gwen nodded and hugged her tightly. "Now get out, I need to get changed."

"Get changed? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere but do you realise how uncomfortable these jeans are?" Gwen smirked and pushed her out.

"Well get your plush ass out here when you're done. We have some tree's to decorate."

...

Gwen groaned as the sunshine creeped through her curtains and hit her face. The remainder of their night had been spent drinking cheap wine, singing Christmas songs and chucking tinsel on the tree.

Eventually at 2am, Gwen collapsed into her bed and according to the clock on her phone, it was 7am and she heard the same Christmas CD playing in the kitchen. Gwen got up and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a messy bun, she wore a t-shirt three sizes too big and her joggers were ripped at the bottom.

"Morgana Pendragon I swear to god I will kill you. It's 7am, I have ANOTHER hangover and you're playing bloody Wizzard!" Gwen grumbled as she plodded into the kitchen. "Oh my god!"

Arthur sat at the breakfast bar and she could see he was deeply amused. Morgana poked her head out behind the fridge and smiled brightly. "Morning, sunshine."

Gwen squeaked and spun quickly out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom.

"Maybe I should of warned her." Morgana grinned and handed Arthur the cereal box. "Then again you never visit me here. It seems you have found something that interests you."

"Shut up, Morgana." Arthur chucked the box back at her.

Gwen appeared ten minutes later wearing a reasonably baggy jumper and a pair of jeans. Her hair was down now and the sides were pleated and pinned to the side.

"Ah Gwennie, you look better." Morgana commented as she sat scooping her cereal into her mouth. Arthur looked up at the mention of her name and smiled at her.

"Fuck off Morgana." Gwen barked and shifted her gaze to Arthur. "Hi Arthur. Sorry! I didn't expect you to be sitting there when I walked in."

"Nah I understand. I don't usually stop by to see Morgs." Arthur dismissed the apology and punched Morgana in the arm. "Right sis?"

"RIght. I wonder why you started, hmm?" Morgana commented, smirking. Arthur punched her again but harder this time.

"Ah that hurt you wanker!" Morgana exclaimed, hitting him back. Arthur blocked the attack and smiled at her.

"You can try but you won't succeed." Arthur laughed as Morgana tried to hit him again.

"Cocky bastard." Morgana mumbled and got up to take her bowl to the sink.

Arthur and Gwen exchanged a brief glance and a smile before Arthur piped up. "Right I better get going. Promised Merlin I'd drop him off at his Mum's. Oh speaking of Merlin!" Arthur spun around to look at Morgana with a wicked gleam.

"What of Merlin?" Morgana jumped to defense.

"Don't pull that shit with me! You know fine well what I mean. Not that I'm all that fond of the thought of you with him..." Morgana smirked and glanced from him to Gwen.

"Point taken but yeah. He likes you a lot." Arthur told her, awkwardly. "Ask him out or something cause he just won't shut up about you and I really don't like listening to him speak about you."

Morgana blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Artie."

"Fuck off Morgana! Don't call me that!" Arthur grumbled. "Right, see you later sis."

"I'll see you out." Gwen smiled at him and she started down the hall.

"You busy later?" He asked as they reached the door. Gwen shook her head and grinned.

"Cool well Merlin's pissing off to see some movie so you can come to our dorm and I'll cook..."

"You can cook?" Gwen asked, impressed.

"Pretty good actually." Arthur replied, winking. "Does that sound cool?"

"Yeah." She replied, nodding. "What time?"

"6?" He asked. Gwen smiled.

"Yeah I'm there."

...

**AN:** Feliiiz Navidadddd. Sorry listening to that song RN. MacLeod is pronounced Ma-Cloud btw. How're we all feeling now that we've had a day to process the ep?

Right this will happen every weekend I think. Main chapter on Saturday and the flashback chapter on the Sunday!

**Songs Listened To:**

Classy Girls, Scotland, Flapper Girl, Big Parade all by The Lumineers / Red - Taylor Swift and of course I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday - Wizzard

**Hannah.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Made a decision that each chapter will be the same if I continue this month by month journey of pregnancy. This means this is the last present chapter with the next set in flashback and the one after in flashforward. That's right. I realise I'm wrapping this up at the same time as Merlin and I think that's kind of cool... ha. Also I didn't realise you guys would actually notice my abscence... that's awesome. Sorry btw. I had a LOT to do last weekend and the one before.

I am sorry for skipping a Christmas story. I wanted to write one but Merlin ended, Downton happened and I cried.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Gwen is due to give birth any day now._

Gwen smirked as Morgana flopped down on the couch beside her. Anymore thought on what to call the baby?"

"We have a few ideas." Gwen responded and pushed herself up. Her bump was full and quite an annoyance when it came to getting around.

"Ooooh do share." Morgana clapped her hands and Molly who is sitting on the floor playing with dolls copied her with a gleeful giggle.

Both Gwen and Morgana chuckled.

"Well we each have two that we like and we agreed we'd wait and see until she is born." Gwen smiled. "I like Eleanor and Amelia."

Morgana smiled at the names. "They're gorgeous."

"Arthur likes Jessica and Samantha." Gwen continued.

"I'm surprised." Morgana laughed. "They're nice aswell."

"Right?" Gwen grinned and pushed herself off the couch. "Cup of tea?"

"Sit down girl. I'll get it." Morgana pushed herself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Sugar?"

"Two, thanks." Gwen yawned loudly and rearranged herself so she was lying on the couch. She started to draw lazy circles on her stomach as she waited for Morgana. The baby kicked her hand as she did so and Gwen smiled brightly.

"Atty Wen." Molly gurgled from the floor. This was her substitution for Auntie Gwen since she could not speak properly. Gwen looked down at her and grinned.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, smoothing her hair.

Molly simply handed her a doll and continued playing. Gwen laughed and placed the doll on the arm-rest.

Several minutes later, Morgana re-appeared with a mug of tea and placed it down in front of her on the coffee table.

"When are the men due back." Morgana asked, now seated on the armchair. Gwen coughed once and sighed loudly.

"God only knows. I told Arthur to be back for seven but when has he ever listened to...ah." Gwen grimaced and gripped the couch.

"Are you okay?" Morgana asked, concerned. She placed her hug down and moved to crouch beside her.

"I'm fine. It's okay." Gwen waved her hand. " I'm fi...ahhh"

"No you're not." Morgana insisted and helped her up from the couch. "You're in labour."

Gwen winced and let her head fall on Morgana's shoulder.

"Call Arthur." Gwen told her.

"I will but we're going to the hospital now." Morgana replied and helped her out the door and into her car. As quickly as she could she ran back inside, grabbed her phone, keys and strapped Molly into her car seat.

...

"That ref's a bloody twat." Arthur grumbled while finishing his pint. Merlin snorted and gulped the rest of his water.

"Right come on, grumpy. We have to pick up Liam from Elyan's before tea." Merlin told him while prodding him in the shoulder.

"Yep." Arthur pushed his pint glass further up the bar and stood up. Merlin's phone started a chorus of Michael Sembello's "She's A Maniac." Arthur raised an eyebrow in question and Merlin quickly flashed him the screen that stated "Morgana."

"Ah I see." Arthur chuckled.

"Hello?... Yeah we're just leaving... What?... Wait slow down Morgs. ..WHAT?... Yep we'll get Liam and then we're on our way... Love you too."

"What is it?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Gwen's in labour bud." Merlin told him while patting him on the shoulder.

"WELL COME ON THEN!" Arthur yelled and pushed Merlin out of the bar door.

...

"Oh thank god you're here." Morgana sighed in relief as Arthur and Merlin rushed through the doors. Molly was seated in the small hospital play area. A nurse looked over the area so that their parents could come and go freely

"Why?" Arthur asked, anxiety taking over.

"Calm down. She keeps nipping my head. Asking if I called you, if you answered blah bl..." Morgana drifted off. "Where's Liam?"

"Elyan said he'd keep him until Elena got back from work. They'll drive up when the baby is born." Merlin replied.

"Oh...right. Arthur you'd better get in there...just through that door..."

Arthur walked into the room Morgana indicated to him and Merlin quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Have you called everyone?" He asked, brushing her hair off her face.

"Dad and Thomas."Morgana replied.

"Do you want something to drink? You know how long it can take Pendragon babies to get here." Merlin kissed her again.

"Diet Coke. And get a small carton of orange juice for Molly." Morgana replied and sat down beside the little play area. Molly smiled brightly at her father and held out a Lego block.

Merlin accepted it and lent down to kiss her head. "Thank you."

...

approximately three hours later, Arthur appeared from Gwen's room - smiling brightly.

"She's here." He announced. Liam launched himself at Arthur and he sweeped him up into a hug.

"Congrats bud." Merlin pat his shoulder and Morgana squeezed both Arthur and Liam in a bear hug.

Elyan and Elena grinned.

"When can we see her?" Elyan asked, stepping forward.

"I think Liam should get to see her first!" Elena declared and received agreement from everyone around her.

"Do you want to come and see her?" Arthur asked Liam.

"Uh huh." Liam replied, hanging on to Arthur's neck. This was a major sign that he was tired.

"Let's go." Arthur pushed the door open again.

...

"Hello baby." Gwen cooed tiredly at Liam.

"Mummy!" Liam reached up to kiss her on the cheek. The bed was rather tall and this made it a great effort.

In her arms she held a small bundle. The babies' arms struggled in the cloth and Gwen kissed her forehead softly.

"Perhaps Liam can help us agree on a name?" Gwen laughed as Liam hauled himself onto the armchair.

"Perhaps." Arthur smirked from his seat beside her on the bed. He delicately traced the baby's nose and lips with his finger.

"What do you think we should name her?" Gwen asked Liam.

"Barney!"

"That's a boy's name, sweetie." Gwen chuckled.

"So?"

Arthur laughed. The door opened to show a petite nurse.

"Oh sorry Mr and Mrs Pendragon." The nurse apologized. "I've come to see if you're comfortable."

"Oh I'm fine!" Gwen replied and pushed herself up in her bed. "Baby Girl's fine."

"Still don't have a name yet?" The nurse laughed as she walked into the room, picking up a clipboard.

"Not yet."

"We have a baby name book in the nurse's station if you want a look?" The nurse asked, looking at the clipboard.

"That would be great thank you!" Gwen grinned.

...

Liam had fallen asleep on the armchair by the time Arthur and Gwen had decided on a name.

"So we're agreed then?" Gwen asked, pulling her hair into a braid.

Arthur rocked the baby in his arms. "Yes."

"Then that's it. Madeline Ygraine Imogen Pendragon."

...

**AN:** Imogen is Gwen's mother's name. Madeline is randomly chosen.. well not really. I love the thought of naming a child Maddie.

How are we feeling? I'm still in deep denial. Also if you're a Downton fan you know that I received a DOUBLE blow this Christmas. I literally lost two of my OTP's in two consecutive days. All I can say is... it hurts.

One more chapter of flashback and the last chapter will be set in a flashforward.

Speaking of flashforwards... gotta say... I did sort of like the ending. I still had a kind of it turns out Merlin was reading a story to two children sort of thing... idk. The lorry driving past literally made me jump out of my skin. Didn't expect it.

**Songs Listened To:**

Learn Me Right - Birdy ft. Mumford & Sons / I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift (idk) / I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons (cause it makes me slightly teary and think about Merlin... and Arthur rising again... WAHHH)

**Hannah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I actually have an excuse for being so behind. Well one I discovered Pitch Perfect and hahahahaha. That shit's destroyed my life. And well two I had a lot of bumper New Year parties to go to. And speaking of... Happy 2013. Let's make it sexy, AHHIGHT?

Second to last chapter guys. SAB WITH ME. It's short but really it's meant to bring the past together. All that jazz... etc...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

They had been dating for 4 months. Morgana dealt with it and in return He dealt with her and Merlin who hooked up 2 months after them.

She was pretty sure that she loved him. He was pretty sure that he loved her.

They told each other this one night on Gwen's room. Gwen had tripped over a stray pair of shoes as they fumbled into her room, kissing and teasing. She fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically and he fell on top of her, careful to suppress his weight.

"What a way to ruin a moment, huh?" She chuckled but he was looking at her intensely. Suddenly she grew self-conscious and wriggled under him. "What is it, Arthur?"

He swallowed and drew in a great breath.

"I love you, Guinevere."

She gaped at first but her mouth adjusted into a goofy grin.

"And I love you too, Arthur."

They didn't ponder over the 'ruined' moment as they kissed blissfully. They loved each other. Damn the rest.

...

They had been dating for 2 years and both were getting ready to graduate.

She was ready to marry him and he _knew_ he was ready to marry her.

So he asked her on the eve of their graduation.

It was nothing special. She helped him pack up his room and after they watched all the regular Saturday night programs. He wanted to get down on one knee in a posh restaurant or take her abroad. But as she sat and laughed merrily at You've Been Framed, he decided to do it there. In his university dorm. On the eve of their graduation. Wearing pyjamas.

"Gwen?" He asked, meekly.

"Yeah sweetheart?" She turned to him, still giggling. At that moment he dropped onto one knee and Gwen gasped.

"Guinevere Patricia Grant, will you marry me?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes before nodding gently.

"Yes." She laughed and dropped to kiss him. "Of course I will."

...

They had been married for 2 months when she missed her period. She had ignored it initially, insisting it was the pill messing things up. However, a few weeks later she decided to take a test to make sure.

Sure enough, a small + sign greeted her and she initially grimaced. She wasn't going to lie. They hadn't even bought a house yet; she was still working in a clothes shop and he was working for his father until he got a better job.

She had dreamed of getting pregnant when things were settled. But it appeared it was happening now.

She told him in the kitchen after he got in. Most women did something big to announce it. Like cook a dinner or plant the test somewhere... some shit like that.

They never beat around the bush in their relationship so she came out with it as soon as his briefcase was dumped and his suit jacket was hung up.

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a while. She didn't mind of course. When she found out she had denied it for two straight hours.

"Seriously?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Welcome home."

He strided to her and hugged her closely before planting a kiss on her head.

"You're okay with this?" She asked, happy that he didn't freak out.

"It's by no means ideal but of course I'm happy." He grinned. "We're going to have a baby."

She beamed. She liked the sound of that. _We're_ going to have a baby.

...

Liam Uther Thomas Pendragon was born on June 27th at 3pm. Everybody insisted that he bore some similarities to Arthur but they all knew he had mostly Gwen's features. Apart from his hair. His hair was straight.

Gwen held him as Arthur grinned at them both.

"You must be tired." Arthur kissed her cheek softly and ran his finger gently over Liam's head.

Gwen looked drained but insanely happy. Her hair was tied back and she chuckled slightly.

"Yeah." She yawned to further prove her point. "I think I'll have a nap."

Arthur nodded and gently took Liam from her arms. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, slipping into a happy sleep.

...

So one more chapter guys and then this is wrapped up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. You keep me motivated. Lots of hugs and smushes.

**Songs Listened To:**

Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men/ Roll Away Your Stone - Mumford & Sons/ Chasing The Sun - The Wanted/ Right Round - The Treblemakers (Pitch Perfect)

**Hannah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Tiiimeee tooo say goooddbyeeeeeeeee.

**DISCLAIMER:** Merlin is not owned by me. That's all. Shine and BBC have got the dibs.

* * *

They couldn't wait till Christmas this year. Finally, they had gotten their way and they got to have a big family Christmas. They never saw them most of the time.

Liam was 26 and newly married. Holly - his wife - was a gorgeous, sweet thing and Arthur insisted that she reminded him of Gwen. They lived further south in Stafford where Liam worked hard as a solicitor.

Madeline was 21 and in the midst of drama school. She lived a short while outside of the city and visited occasionally. Madeline was a born drama queen so when she asked (pleaded) to apply to drama school, they really had no option but to say yes.

Two years after Maddie's birth, Gwen discovered she was pregnant again. Jessica was 19 now and had just started university up in Scotland. This move was the worst for Arthur and Gwen. A different country entirely and she could only visit every other month since the train fares were awful.

But they'd have them back at Christmas. All tucked into their family home, telling crappy jokes, pulling crackers and laughing.

Gwen made up all the room in the house in anticipation.

Their babies were coming home.

...

They were due to arrive on Christmas Eve.

Madeline arrived first, dumping her bag in the hallway and yelling out, "I'm home, MUM! DAD?"

"MADDIE!" Gwen squealed running up to her, kissing her eagerly on the cheeks. Madeline giggled and hugged her mum.

"I missed you too." Maddie chuckled and reached out to hug her father, "DAD!"

"Hey, sweetie. How's school?" Arthur asked while hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Brilliant." Maddie beamed. "Now, am I in my old room?"

"Of course! Where else would you be!" Gwen replied, laughing. Maddie snorted and picked up her bag. She scurried up the stairs quickly and dumped it on her bed before rushing downstairs again.

...

Liam and Holly arrived a little while after.

"Hey kids." Arthur grinned, greeting them both at the door. They got in the door and simply seconds later, were attacked by Gwen. Arthur hugged his son briefly and leant to kiss Holly on the cheek.

"Oh Holly, you look lovely!" Gwen clapped her hands joyfully. "How was the drive?"

"Fine, mum." Liam insisted before hugging both her and Arthur. "Where's Mad..ow!"

Maddie had tackled him into a hug.

"Hey!" Liam smiled. "Now... well of course Jessica's the last one!"

...

Jessica yawned noisily as she approached the door to her house. She could see the shadows of her family sitting in the living room. She laughed merrily, happy to be home.

She rung the door bell and was greeted by a slightly crazy looking Gwen.

"OH JESSY!" She hugged her. "How was the train? Did it take long. Oh you look freezing."

"I'm fine, mum." Jessica kissed her on the cheek, hugged her and followed her into the living room.

"Oh the whole crew is here!" Jessica announced at the doorway.

Both Maddie and Liam stood up to hug her. Arthur stood behind them and after they were done, he hugged her tightly.

"Happy to have you home, spud." He kissed her forehead.

...

Merlin and Morgana arrived a little while later. Molly had just turned 25 and their other daughter, Poppy was 18 and just getting out of school. Both girls trailed their parents, Molly with her husband of 2 years, Drew.

Elyan and Elena arrived sometime later with their son Ryan who was 16.

The family reuinion was jumping and everyone was laughing and joking.

"Well." Liam announced. "There's no time like the present and no better company than family."

Everybody looked at him expectantly before he continued.

"Holly and I have something to tell you."

Gwen and Arthur's eyes grew wide. This sounded rather like her own admittance of...

"I'm pregnant." Holly grinned at the family.

Gwen and Arthur stared at each other before smiling happily. They shared a soft kiss before walking over to the couple and hugging them.

...

"Well then." Arthur smirked, getting into bed later that night.

"I know!" Gwen chuckled. "Such an eventful Christmas Eve."

"We're going to be grandparents." Arthur beamed at Gwen.

"I know!" Gwen grinned. "It's so weird. It felt just like yesterday I was holding Liam in my arms or when Maddie walked for the first time. Or when Jess said "Dada."'

Arthur nodded and thought back to those important moments.

"And now we get to see our children feel that same joy." Arthur told her.

"Yeah." Gwen replied, snuggling closer to him. "We've had one hell of a journey."

...

**AN: **CHEESEFEST SAY HEY. I regret nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Sad to say goodbye! I don't think I'll make a sequel and I'm not sure I'll be able to continue On The Right Track as I am quite focused on my Pitch Perfect fic right now (that you are welcome to read btw) but who knows!

It's been awesome guys and thank you for making me feel so welcome.

**FINAL LIST OF MUSIC:**

Stubborn Love - The Lumineers / Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men / Lover of the Light - Mumford and Sons / Feels Like The First Time - Foreigner (damnit Pitch Perfect)

**Au revoir, Hannah.**


End file.
